The Potter Triplets And The Goblet Of Fire
by The Potter Triplets
Summary: Bailey and Jessica know they aren't normal; their brother is the boy who lived! Yet, will they be able to handle being a Potter triplet with all the trouble that ensues during their fourth year? Will Voldemort discover Harry's secret siblings?
1. A letter from Harry

**Summary: Bailey and Jessica know they aren't normal; their brother is the boy who lived! Yet, will they be able to handle being a Potter triplet with all the trouble that ensues during their fourth year? Will Voldemort discover Harry's secret siblings?**

**AN (From Bailey): Alright so this will come up later in the chapter, but just to let you know, Maize is pronounced "May-zee". So, this story is going to be a story that sort-of goes along with the fourth Harry Potter, and really only makes sense if its been read. Enjoy! Also if you want to see I picture of our pets I have put a link on our profile.**

**AN (From Jessica): Hi! You'll notice that the writing styles in the two separate parts are pretty different. That's because I wrote the first part and Bailey wrote the second. Her style of writing is more formal while mine is the voice that pops up in my head as I write.**

**We decided to write this book first since we had loads of ideas, but they definitely do not have to be read in order as long as you have read the HP series (Which I'm guessing all of you have). We will write the other books too though, so look out for them!**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Harry Potter belong to JKR, but Bailey, Jessica and Jack are of our creation.**

Fourteen year old Jessica Potter sat in the small, cosy kitchen of Vance manor. Well, it wasn't really a manor, but that was what they called it. Really it was a beautiful house in a forest-like area just outside of Cardiff, looking absolutely normal to anyone who passed by. In reality, the house held many secrets invisible to the normal eye. Like the peaceful 'secret' garden out back, complete with a glistening stream running through it. That idea had come from a book Jessica once read when she was growing up. To any normal person, the house would look like an ordinary house, two stories, perfectly suburban. Really though it had many more floors, all relatively small and just there to give the house a sort of charm. All of these changes had been added more recently, in the past four years in fact. It was due to the fact that the two that lived inside were not ordinary people, they were witches, and they had only just come out of hiding four years ago.

The inside of the house was quite welcoming. The colour patterns were all warm and comforting, as was the furniture. On the first floor all you would find was a small kitchen and a living room area that moonlighted as their study, with shelves of books lining the walls. A set of golden twisting stairs could also be found in the living room. They lead up to all of the upper floors in the house. The first up contained the guest room, a washroom and Jessica's bedroom. The next floor held the den and bedroom of Emmeline, the other witch living in the house. The highest floor held an attic type room, with chairs and cushions. It served as another living area. The only other area of the house was a basement, only used for storing of various items they had no room for.

Jessica had been living in Vance manor ever since she was one year old. Of course back then the house looked much different, as she did not know anything about magic. She had lived here ever since her parents had died, leaving her to the care of Emmeline Vance. Before they had brought magic back into their lives they had been going under the name Vincent, as a safety precaution. They had needed to be very careful about everything they did, to protect Jessica. Her parents hadn't died from ordinary measures. They were killed, by a dark wizard named Lord Voldemort. The day Jessica turned eleven was the day that she found out about everything, well, almost everything, but magic was one of them. She had then gone to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she still attended now. She was told by the headmaster Dumbledore who she really was, a potter, and not only that but one of three: The Potter triplets.

Hogwarts was also where she met her brother and sister, Harry and Bailey. Now she and Bailey had become almost inseparable. It was easy to say that in the last four years her life had been completely changed. From meeting her siblings, to meeting her other new friends, everything was different, but for the better.

Jessica looked up as Emmeline entered the kitchen. She was wearing a long black night robe with see-through sleeves and her long brown hair was pulled back into a sleek pony tail.

"Good morning darling." She said kissing Jessica on the forehead. "Have a good sleep." Today was Saturday and they were both getting up late since they didn't need to be anywhere throughout the day.

"Morning" Jessica smiled up at her. Even though she had always known that Emmeline was not her real mother, they had always treated each other as mother and daughter would. "Yes, I did thanks."

Emmeline made her way over to the kettle and flipped it on. "What would you like for breakfast?" she paused "Well, more like lunch actually." Grabbing something out of the refrigerator she offered, "I can make pancakes again." Although they now had magic back in their lives, they still did things like cooking in a muggle way.

Jessica grinned "Pancakes would be great." She got up from the table, "I'll go upstairs and get dressed first."

She made her way up the twisting staircase. Turning the copper doorknob, she let herself into her bedroom. Her room was a relatively large one with a colour scheme of greys, whites and blues, as blue was her favourite colour. On one side of the wall sat a desk and a bookshelf and on the opposite side were two beds, which were parallel to each other; one for Bailey and on that belonged to her. At the far end of the room sat a dresser with a mirror attached. Many photo frames were perched on her desk. Some of them were motionless pictures of herself and Emmeline from her younger years, and some were more recent. There were a few of herself, Bailey and Harry and more of Bailey and Jessica alone. Many of the photos contained one of her closest friends Jack Davies; he would usually be doing something like lifting her up so that she would yell to be let down. A few of the two of them though were fairly normal. The last photo on the desk was of her parents which she kept there as a constant reminder of them.

There were two beds because of how often Bailey came to visit. The Potter triplets didn't live together and Bailey had ended up with the worst arrangement; she had lived in a foster home all of her life and so, at any possible moment Bailey stayed with Jessica.

Jessica threw on a simple tank top and pair of shorts, as it was much too hot out to wear anything else. On her way out of the room she stopped to look in the mirror and decided that because of the heat she would tie her hair up. Grabbing a hair-elastic she threw her hair into a messy bun. She examined her work in the mirror. She had always thought she was average looking, maybe even pretty, though she wasn't concerned enough about things such as that to give it much of a thought.

She had long slightly curly brown hair that fell down to around her mid back. Her eyes were a dark chocolaty colour. Her skin was a bit pale and her face was freckled. She didn't really look like either of her siblings as they were fraternal. Emmeline always told her that she took after her paternal grandmother's side of the family.

Moving herself away from the mirror she descended back down to the kitchen, where Emmeline had just finished making the pancakes. They ate in silence but fifteen minutes later there was a tap at the kitchen window. Jessica watched as Emmeline got up and opened the window to let a snowy owl in. It was Harry's owl, Hedwig!

Jessica stood up and ran over to where Emmeline was standing. She hadn't talked to Harry since their exchange of letters on their birthday, so this was a very nice surprise. She reached down to untie one of three letters off of Hedwig's leg; she only took the one with addressed to her. The other two were addressed to Bailey, and Sirius, Harry's godfather. As soon as the letter was untied, Hedwig flew back out of the window, in a hurry to deliver all of her letters and get back home to Harry.

Taking the letter and grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge, Jessica made her way into the living room. The room was lit dimly with only a few lamps scattered around the room, but with just the perfect amount of light. The lighting accented the reds and oranges around the room giving it a warm feel. She tossed herself down on the large cushiony brown couch and placed her water down on the coffee table in front of her. When she had gotten comfortable she began to tear open the letter. Immediately she recognized Harry's familiar handwriting.

_Dear Jessica,_

_As you may have noticed, I have sent letters of almost the same context to you, Bailey and Sirius. The reason will be explained later._

_How are you and Emmeline?_

_Things are basically the same here. Dudley has been going on a diet and that isn't pleasant. He is even more trouble than usual._

_Luckily the Dursley's are afraid Sirius will show up and do something horrible to them. Speaking of Sirius he sends his regards._

_Now onto the main subject of this letter, when I woke up this morning my scar was hurting. Last time that happened Voldemort was nearby, which can't be possible now. I thought that you, Bailey and Sirius would be the best to tell. What do you think? I also had a strange dream about him but that can't mean anything, right?_

_I guess you will have to send a letter back with Zephyr though, since Hedwig has probably already left. Anyways I can't wait to hear from you._

_-Harry_

Jessica frowned. This was a lot to take in. Harry's scar hurting was definitely not a good thing. Why was this happening? Was it all just a coincidence? No, it couldn't be.

At that moment, Emmeline entered the room with two mugs in her hands, one green and one blue. Sitting down on the couch next to Jessica, she handed the blue mug to her. "Tea, just the way you like it."

Jessica said a quiet thank you before she felt Emmeline place a hand on her shoulder. She must have known something was wrong, as she always could.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Emmeline asked, just as Jessica knew she would. "You got a letter from Harry didn't you? I recognized the owl. Did he say something that bothered you? You seem worried."

Jessica smiled. Emmeline always got over-concerned about things like this; it was one of the things she loved most about her.

"I guess it's nothing really, but Harry told me his scar was hurting this morning. I don't know, it just got me thinking, about you know who." She always refrained from saying Voldemort around Emmeline as it made her uncomfortable. She wasn't afraid of the name though, because she was taught by both Harry and Professor Dumbledore that fear of the name only increased fear of the thing itself.

Emmeline's worried expression grew. "It could be serious. His scar hurting could mean a lot of things, though there's really no way to tell. I'll ask some of the old order members and a couple of the other Aurors about scars hurting. Don't worry I'll tell them it's for work. I think it would be very beneficial to ask around." Emmeline worked as an Auror, so it wouldn't be odd for her to be asking questions because they could be for a case.

Jessica appreciated that Emmeline would do that for her; she knew Harry wouldn't want people knowing. "Thank you." Jessica smiled and hugged Emmeline. "It means a lot."

"Well that's what I'm here for." Emmeline said as she hugged her back. "Now I've got to go get ready for work, they've called me in for seven thirty tonight but I want to get there a bit early. I've got some things I need to do." She kissed Jessica on the forehead while standing up and started to head towards the stairs. Before stepping on the first step she turned back around. "Oh! Before I forget, I got the Quidditch World Cup tickets from work yesterday. Three of them, so you can invite a friend, who I'm assuming will be Bailey."

Jessica had almost forgotten about the 'Quidditch World Cup'. She had never really enjoyed Quidditch but this was a once in a lifetime opportunity, so she couldn't miss it. It was made all the more exciting now that she could bring someone along with her. Jessica thought for a moment, and a brilliant idea struck her. Bailey might as well stay with them for the remainder of the summer holidays, as it would get her away from the dreadful foster home. "That's fantastic! Of course it will be Bailey, who else? Speaking of which, can we have her over for the rest of the holidays?"

"Well of course we can, it's a pleasure having her over. You know you don't have to ask, I don't have a problem with anyone staying." Emmeline laughed, "Last summer Bailey and Jack were here for almost a month."

"I know, I just thought I'd ask anyways. It's called being polite. What can I say, you've raised me well." Jessica grinned, laughing slightly.

Amused, Emmeline continued up the stairs once more.

After finishing her tea, Jessica decided to write a letter to Bailey, so she could invite her over. She would hold off on writing a response to Harry, to give herself time to think about what she was going to reply. Getting a piece of paper and a pen off of one of the book filled shelves and sitting down at the desk in the corner of the room, she began to write.

_Bailey,_

_I'm assuming you've already received Harry's letter. Shocking isn't it? I really hope he's alright._

_What I wanted to ask you was if you would like to attend the Quidditch World Cup with Emmeline and I, and also stay for the rest of the summer._

_I really don't know why I'm asking you rather than just telling you to come over. I'm sure you're already packing your bags as you read this._

_Anyways get here as soon as possible. Tomorrow perhaps? I'm sure it won't be a problem. In fact I bet Emmeline would be willing to come and get you in her car, since I know you hate using the floo network. Just say a time and it will be set. _

_See you tomorrow, can't wait!_

_-Jessica_

_P.S I'm thinking of having Jack over for a bit too, but after the cup._

Sealing the letter inside of an envelope she got up out of the chair she had been sitting in.

"Zephyr," she called "Zephyr where are you?"

Zephyr was her beautiful spotted barn owl. She had gotten her when she turned eleven, after being introduced to the world of magic. The ladies of Vance manor allowed Zephyr to fly free around the house and in the garden, as most wizarding families did. Zephyr never got too far away unless she was off delivering a letter or hunting. The only times she had to be either put in her cage or not allowed in the house was when Jessica was bringing her on the train to Hogwarts or if any muggles were in their home. This happened now and again, because it was only four years ago that they themselves were living as muggles and had made a few muggle friends who they still were in touch with.

In a matter of seconds, Jessica saw Zephyr fly in from the kitchen and land softly on the wooden desk. Jessica tied the letter carefully to Zephyr's leg. "Can you take this to Bailey? You know where to go." She stroked the feathers in Zephyr's head before opening the window and watching Zephyr extend her wings and swoop out of the window, into the blue sky.

Half an hour later Jessica said goodbye to Emmeline as she left for work, confirming that it was alright to go pick up Bailey the following day. She then made her way back up to her room. Sitting down on her bed, she reached for one of her favourite muggle books, 'Pride and Prejudice' and began to read, waiting patiently for Bailey's response.

~0~

It was a brilliant summer day. The heat was smouldering, the air was stifling and you could taste dust and dirt from the street below on the warm breeze. This breeze, far from making things more comfortable, made the days almost unbearable. Arburshire was made to be a nightmare in the summer, with its long, painful days, and its short, sleepless nights. Found near the heart of London, there was always some hustle and bustle on the streets of Arburshire.

Bane was a very busy street containing many shops, a library and a foster home for boys and girls. This foster home was a solemn and forlorn building made of gray stone. The door was heavy, thick and made of mahogany. Just inside the door, there was a small entrance hallway, containing a large shoe rack and coat rack for all the children who lived there.

To the left of the entrance hallway was the office and living room. These were combined into one as the house was a small one and the office was only ever used when there was a new orphan moving in, which was a rare event. It was a large gray room, empty except for a few pieces of furniture. In the corner near a small window was a desk with a typewriter and file cabinets. The only other furniture in the room was a glass coffee table, a threadbare couch facing the old fireplace and an armchair forbidden to all children to touch. Adjacent to the living room was the dining room. There stood a long oak table, in which several mismatched chairs surrounded; this is where supper was eaten, family style.

At the end of the entrance hallway was the kitchen. This was forbidden to all children living in the foster home. It was a very plain kitchen, with a wood-burning stove and an old microwave. There was one large pantry to store all the non-refrigerated food. The foods needing to be kept at a cool temperature were kept in the small refrigerator placed in the small bit of space between the wall and the pantry. Next to the old fashioned stove was a door that lead to the back yard. This 'yard' wasn't much of a yard, as there was only enough space for a small pathway leading to the garbage bins.

To the right of the entrance hall was a staircase leading to the second and final floor of the house. This floor is where all the children lived and slept. There were four bedrooms, in which you would find three girls or boys of the same age group. All of these bedrooms looked the same, with three beds parallel to each other, covered in gray itchy blankets. At the end of each bed, there was a large trunk used to store each child's own individual possessions. Every boy or girl's room had one large window under which you would find a bench. To the left of the bedroom door was a large walk-in closet where clothing was kept. In the two back corners of the second floor, there were two lavatories; one for the girls and one for the boys.

Sitting on the bench under the open window of her bedroom reading, was a small skinny girl with long, slightly wavy, blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She had many freckles covering her nose and cheekbones. Her lips were constantly a light pink colour and she was very fair-skinned. This girl was named Bailey Potter. Although she was an orphan, she had two siblings exactly the same age as her; Bailey was a triplet. She had one sister named Jessica and one brother named Harry. She didn't look like either of her siblings or her parents but she had been told numerous times who she did look like; she took after her muggle grandmother, Lily's mother. To the untrained eye, she may have seemed ordinary, but as it was, she was not; she was a witch. She was in her fourth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had a wand that had chosen her. Her brother was the boy who lived.

Sitting in her favourite spot while reading was something Bailey did all summer. She would go to the library on Sunday, the day they were allowed out of the foster home, and take home many books. Then she would sit by the window and smell the dust from the street below, watching people go by and flipping page after page of a musty old book. At this time, she happened to be reading the muggle story "Cinderella." While she was sitting there, her small black cat, with white paws and a white spot around her nose, jumped onto the window sill.

"Maize! I was wondering when you would get home. I missed your green eyes at the end of my bed last night." She exclaimed. "Now what were you off doing? Not in another cat fight I hope. You know you can't win seeing as you were the runt of the litter. You're still just as small as a kitten, and just as cute. Well no matter, you're home now."

Sighing she put her book down and began petting Maize who was purring as loudly as a motorcycle. Looking out the window, she saw a white shape against the blue sky in the distance. Realizing what it must be, she waited until Hedwig landed on the windowsill, and then quickly and with excitement, untied the letter from Hedwig's talon. Without hesitation, Hedwig flew off, back to Harry.

"Well come on then Maize, we've got a letter to read." She said while picking up her tiny cat and heading toward her closet.

Inside the closet was a small desk with quills and ink, parchment, and envelopes. Of course there were also muggle office materials, such as pens, pencils, and erasers but they were hardly ever used. Each bedroom in the house had a desk in the closet because it was the only place that could fit it, and the children needed somewhere to do their homework. The quills and ink were solely in this closet however, for everyone else in the home was a muggle.

Closing the closet door behind her, she placed Maize on the desk and turned on the tall lamp standing in the corner. Sitting down, she opened the envelope with interest. Pulling out a slip of parchment, she began to read.

_Dear Bailey,_

_How's life in the foster home? If it's terrible, I can relate. Although the Dursleys haven't been as horrible since they found out that my Godfather is a "mass murderer" and could turn up at the doorstep at any minute. Dudley's the worst of it. He's on a diet at the moment and so naturally, he throws a fit quite often. He even threw his playstation out the window the other day! I suppose he'll have to get along without it._

_Something even more troubling than this happened this morning though. I woke up to find that my scar was hurting. You remember the last time that happened, don't you? It was because Voldemort had been at Hogwarts. It's not possible that he could be nearby now, could it? I reckon it was just my imagination, but just to be safe, I sent a letter to you, Sirius and Jessica. _

_Supposing that Hedwig has already left, you may have to send a reply through the post seeing as you don't have an owl. This is where living with muggles comes in handy. I will search the mail every day if I don't receive a reply by owl in a day. _

_Give Maize a pat for me,_

_Harry._

She frowned. This was worrisome news. If Harry's scar had hurt him, then he was in potential danger. Unsure of how to handle the situation, she just stared at the letter until she heard a knock on the closet door.

"Bailey, there's an owl on our windowsill. It has a letter for you. Are you alright in there?" Elizabeth called through the door.

Elizabeth was twelve years old. She was the youngest roommate of the bedroom where Bailey lived. She was an average height, taller than Bailey, and she had black hair that didn't even make it to her shoulders. Her eyes were the colour of honey, and her smile was contagious. Although she didn't know about magic, she understood that an owl meant a letter for her oldest roommate.

Stepping out of the closet, Bailey saw a barn owl standing on the windowsill. It was Zephyr, Jessica's owl with another letter. She took the letter and decided to send her reply to Harry's letter with Zephyr so that she wouldn't have to send it through muggle post. Giving Elizabeth a quick hug as thanks, she went back into the study. Maize was tapping Harry's letter curiously with her paw.

Setting Maize on the ground, she began reading her new letter. She read it twice, just to make sure that she had read correctly. She was being invited to go to the Quidditch World Cup with Emmeline and Jessica! Although she wasn't a big fan of Quidditch, she knew it was bound to be spectacular. The most exciting part of the letter however, was that she was invited to stay over at Vance Manor for the rest of the holidays. She would finally be able to get out of the foster home!

Grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill, she fumbled for ink. Once she had everything set out before her, she began her letter to Harry. His would be the longer reply.

_Dear Harry,_

_The foster home is unbearable as ever. Bane Street is crowded from dawn until dusk with tourists and people doing their daily shopping. Arburshire is so hot, not a single living plant grows. It's hard to sleep at night due to the fact that you can't get comfortable. Rules are as strict as ever, and we are only allowed to leave the home on Sundays, but only if we have completed a long list of chores. Grace, Elizabeth and I have to do extra of course as we are the oldest girls in the house. Poor Grace who is new, falls asleep as soon as she hits the pillow. _

_I'm sorry to hear that the Dursleys still haven't decided to treat you and Dudley equally. I am glad to hear that they are a little better at least but you really shouldn't use Sirius as a weapon against them. Anyways, it's unfortunate that Dudley's diet isn't going well as that puts quite a bit more stress on you. It does annoy me how he isn't grateful for the things he has, because you don't get the half of what he does. To just waste a playstation like that is so selfish!_

_To hear that your scar was hurting troubles me deeply. Harry, I don't think that it happened by coincidence and I really hope that Voldemort is very far away from you right now. I don't think this is something to be ignored and I really think that you should talk to Dumbledore about this. He will know what to do. For now, I suggest keeping your wits about you at all times and make sure not to stray too far from the house. This is of the utmost importance. Don't go looking for trouble._

_Stay safe, _

_Bailey _

Finishing this letter, she set it aside and addressed it to Harry. Without another word, she began working on her letter to Jessica. She knew that Zephyr would be getting impatient by now so she quickly slid a new piece of parchment in front of her and began to write.

_Dear Jess,_

_I did indeed receive Harry's letter and it is for that reason that I need to send a reply with Zephyr. As I don't have an owl, I was hoping to use Zephyr to send a reply to you, and then you would send my reply on to Harry, so that I needn't use muggle post. _

_Harry's letter worried me greatly. You recall the last time his scar was hurting; it was because danger was near. If it is near now, potentially in the form of Lord Voldemort, then he doesn't stand a chance. I truly hope that it was for a different reason, but who knows? _

_I was practically overjoyed when you told me the news! To be able to escape from here until next summer is like a dream come true. You know I can't stand all the rules and housework. It drives me bonkers. I can't wait to be at Vance Manor, in the cool forest but I really would prefer if Emmeline could come to pick me up. As you know, the floo network terrifies me. I don't understand how people can just walk into fire, whether it's magical or not! Anyways the caretakers might let me go easier as well if an adult came to get me. Maybe she could come around 9 o'clock in the morning? That would be just after breakfast but just before housework. _

_With much love, _

_Bailey_

_P.S. I'll be looking forward to seeing him! _

Having finished both letters, she walked out of the closet and towards the windowsill. Zephyr lifted her leg for Bailey to tie the letters on. Once she finished, the beautiful barn owl flew away into the bright sky until she was just a brown speck on the horizon.

"I wish I could have a pet." Grace said. "You're so lucky to have Maize."

Grace had just walked in the room, and slumped onto her bed. As always, she had just been doing chores, and was now exhausted. Grace was a thirteen year old girl, with blonde hair which she always kept in a tight bun at the back of her head. Her eyes were a stormy gray colour and her eyelashes were very long. She had very straight teeth and a nose that was so small, it was hardly visible.

"Maybe you'll be able to afford one, some day." Bailey sighed. Grace was always wishing for something or other.

Elizabeth who had been lying on her bed through all this, looked at Bailey, her eyebrow raised. Grace and Elizabeth did not get along because Grace was new at being an orphan and so acted as if the world were ending but Elizabeth was very upbeat and did not appreciate whining or snivelling.

"Supper in five minutes! Supper in five!" the boys of the home were screaming as they ran past each room. This was a regular habit.

Elizabeth stood up and led the girls out of the room and towards the lavatory so that they may wash up before supper. Once they had finished, they raced downstairs, their stomachs grumbling angrily. They stepped into the dining room and chose a chair, just as the caretakers brought in the food and sat down. Supper was eaten in complete silence as always, and afterwards, the children went upstairs for quiet time before bed.

During quiet time, Bailey packed everything up into her trunk with ravish. She was overjoyed to escape all the regulations and chores. Once she was finished, she got into bed beside Maize who was purring as loudly as ever. Slowly, and quietly, she fell into a deep sleep full of dreams of what tomorrow would bring.

**AN: Please review and tell us what you think! Also feel free to PM either this account or my own account (This is Jessica speaking) which can be found on our profile and either one of us can answer your questions (I check my own account more though so if your question is for me you'll get a faster reply if you PM my account.)**


	2. Arriving at Vance Manor

**AN (from Bailey): Here is the second chapter of the Potter triplets! We know that it has been a very long time since we updated and we apologize for that! School and exams take up a lot of time, but we hope to get a lot of chapters up this summer. I hope you like chapter 2! **

**AN (from Jessica): Just a warning, this chapter might be a bit boring but the next chapter should be interesting. Our writing had to coincide for this chapter as it was written together so it's a mix of both of our writing styles. We hope you like the writing style.  
**

**Disclaimer: All Harry Potter rights belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling, however Jack, Bailey and Jessica are our creations.**

Sun shone brightly through the single opening in the curtains covering Jessica's bedroom window. The blankets on her bed began to move as she stirred beneath them. Flinging the blankets off of herself she started to climb out of bed, placing her feet on the cold wooden flooring. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and yawned deeply as she made her way tiredly to her dresser. It wasn't until she had already begun changing when she remembered what today was; Bailey would be arriving later that morning. Last night she had received Bailey's letter and had been immediately overjoyed. She had also written a letter in return to Harry's and sent it along with Bailey's letter to him.

Jessica hastily pulled on the rest of her clothing, that consisted of a pair of black shorts and a blue tank-top, some of her favourite articles. Within minutes she was scrambling down the stairs and into the kitchen, where she found Emmeline.

"In a hurry I see." Emmeline said, a hint of a laugh fluttered through her words.

"Yep" Jessica nodded with a big smile on her face "When are you leaving to go get her?" It must be soon, she hoped, as it was a good forty minutes each way to Bailey's home.

"Soon sweetie don't worry." Emmeline chuckled "I just want to grab a quick bite to eat first."

"Alright" Jessica slid onto a chair at the kitchen table. "I don't mean to rush you. I've just missed her so much, it's so exciting to have her here again."

Emmeline laughed "You owl each other almost everyday, it's not as if you haven't talked." She smiled. "Could you go get the laundry from the clothesline outside and make Bailey's bed up, so It's ready when we get back?" Emmeline was just finishing up the piece of toast she had made herself.

"Okay, no problem" Jessica said, as she got up once more and made her way over to the back door.

She stepped out onto the pale green grass and immediately she was immersed in the beauty of the garden. Apple trees were scattered around the grounds, their leaves bright green with apples already beginning to form. A stone pathway lead around the area and crossed the glistening white stream. A fountain was placed in one far corner, and on the other side a small vegetable garden and a clothesline could be found. Jessica crossed the bridge and walked past the fountain, turning left towards the clothesline.

The blankets for Bailey's bed hung on the line, pulling the line down from the weight, making it easy for Jessica to reach. Pulling off the pegs she removed the blankets and sheets from the wire.

Once the blankets were removed Jessica quickly ran back up to the house, and up to her bedroom to make the bed. It only took her a few minutes and just as she was finishing up Emmeline stuck her head in the room and said, "I'm heading out now Jess."

"Great. Then I'll see you and Bailey when you get back." Jessica grinned.

Emmeline nodded "Alright, I'll see you later." She kissed Jessica on the forehead before turning and heading back down the stairs.

Feeling as though she could jump up and down with joy, Jessica wondered what she would do until Emmeline returned. Deciding on taking a long hot bath to pass the time, she grabbed her housecoat and book, and crossed the hall to the bathroom. Sitting in the tub she relaxed as she waited, and imagined all the fun she would have once Bailey arrived.

~0~

Bailey opened her blue eyes to find Maize's green ones staring at her. Immediately she kicked the blankets off of herself and removed Maize from her chest. Sitting up, she brushed her hair which was damp with sweat out of her face. Looking swiftly around the room, she noticed that she was the only one awake. She decided to let Grace and Elizabeth sleep awhile longer. Making her way towards the door softly, she tried to recall how many times she had awoken due to the heat. Just as she reached the bedroom door she realized that it must have been at least six times. Luckily she wouldn't have to suffer much longer as Emmeline would be arriving later that day.

Closing the lavatory door behind her, she began cleaning herself up. She wanted to look extra presentable for breakfast to put the caretakers in a good mood. After she was finished, she walked back to the room and changed into the pink tank top and jean shorts she had laid out the night before. Deciding that her hair would be a nuisance today, she threaded her fingers through it so that one long braid fell down her back. Once ready for the day, she walked to the large window and opened the shutters, letting sunlight fill the room. Hearing a loud groan of annoyance, she smiled in satisfaction; the girls were waking up.

She walked into the room next door and once again filled the room with sunlight by opening the windows. She leaned over the first bed and looked down at a small girl around age five who's blonde ringlets were spread around her head like a halo.

"Isabelle... Belle... It's time to wake up," she whispered, nudging her lightly.

Once Bailey could see Belle's sleepy hazel doe eyes, she moved onto the next bed.

Carefully removing the awful grey blankets away, she picked up the next small child who was eight but much smaller than the other two. Crystal with her shoulder-length bushy brown hair and grey eyes had suffered through leukemia just four short years ago, but had managed to survive treatment. She now had the personality Bailey would imagine Hermione had at this age. Many things about her reminded her of Hermione, especially her hair.

Placing Crystal on her feet in front of the lavatory, she went to go wake up the last young girl. Once she reached the room however, she found that she was already awake and sitting on the bench under the windowsill.

"Nahla? Nahla, what's wrong?" she said, sitting across from the thoughtful seven year old.

Nahla looked up at her, and from behind that small childish face Bailey could see the sorrow that filled her heart.

"I miss them," Nahla said slowly, enunciating each syllable. She looked down and her straight black hair fell past her violet eyes, blocking her face from view.

Bailey pulled her close in a tight hug and said, "me too."

Crystal walked into the room and informed them that breakfast would be ready in ten minutes. Letting go of Nahla and leaving the room so the girls could get ready, she went back to her own room in search of Maize. After a few minutes, she found her under Grace's bed. Taking her in one hand and her travelling cage in the other, she placed Maize inside and then put the cage on top of her trunk. After she was satisfied that she was completely prepared for Emmeline's arrival, she ran down the stairs and took a seat for breakfast.

Just as she was finishing eating, there was a knock at the door. She watched as a caretaker left the room and heard the door open before jumping out of her seat and running to the door. The caretaker was standing there, arms crossed and looking sour. Emmeline was standing in the doorway looking slightly flustered but Bailey could see a hint of amusement glinting from her eyes.

"Don't tell me you didn't tell them?" Emmeline said, raising an eyebrow at Bailey, her face now stern but still with the same kindness as always.

Grinning sheepishly, Bailey replied "I hadn't quite gotten around to it just yet."

"Bailey!" It was clear that Emmeline was trying to hide the little bit of laughter that was coming through as she said this. After taking a moment to regain herself, she gave Bailey a look that said '_I'll deal with this, don't worry.'_ Emmeline then turned to the caretaker and gave her a meek smile. "Mrs. Spruce, I'm terribly sorry for such short notice. Jessica wanted Bailey to come over for the remainder of the summer. That way it will be so much easier for her to obtain her school supplies." Noticing the caretaker still had on an unpleasant expression, Emmeline continued. "This whole misunderstanding is entirely my fault, I should have phoned you to let you know. I hope you won't punish Bailey by not letting her go, due to my foolish mistake."

Mrs. Spruce looked between Emmeline and Bailey for a moment, as though trying to decide how she could gain the upper hand in this situation. Finally she looked down her long nose at Bailey and gave a sniff of disapproval. Then she turned to Emmeline and gave her a cold smile.

"She may go, provided that she -" the caretaker was cut off mid-sentence by a crash from the dining room. Becoming angry, she quickly stated that Bailey was free to go. Cursing under her breath, she marched towards the dining room door, just as Elizabeth and Nahla ran out through the living room. Stopping to talk to Bailey for a moment, they explained that they knew Mrs. Spruce was going to give her a hard time, so when Mr. Spruce wasn't looking they got Peter (the youngest boy at the age of four) to pull on the gray table cloth. The dishes had all come tumbling to the ground and broken glass was everywhere.

Smiling at her brilliant plan, Elizabeth said "Say hi to Jess for me!" as she and Nahla ran up the stairs as fast as they could.

Laughing, Bailey followed them up the stairs and entered her bedroom, where she quickly grabbed her trunk and Maize's carrier. Dragging her trunk down the stairs, she smiled up at Emmeline.

"Ready to go?" Emmeline asked.

Bailey nodded, and dragged her luggage out to the car where she put her trunk in the boot and placed her tiny cat's travel carrier on the back seat. Then she slid into the passenger seat next to Emmeline and prepared herself for a long, but enjoyable ride with all the air-conditioning she could ever hope for!

~0~

Later back at Vance manor, Jessica was impatiently pacing around the house. Any minute now Bailey would be arriving; she just wished it would be soon. After having her bath she ended up cleaning the house to pass her time, which didn't really help. Emmeline kept the house almost spotless, so it wasn't long before she was once again bored.

Finally though, after what seemed like many hours of waiting, she heard the sound of Emmeline's car pull up into the driveway. She ran to the door as fast as she could and yanked it open just as they were getting out of the car.

"You're here!" She exclaimed as she attacked her sister with a giant hug.

"Let the poor girl breathe Jess" Emmeline said as she went around to grab Bailey's things from the car.

After returning the hug, Bailey went to grab Maize's carrier. Still smiling from ear to ear, she showed herself to their room, where she finally let Maize out. Emmeline walked in behind her and placed the trunk at the end of her bed. After saying a quick thank you, Bailey launched herself onto her neatly made bed, just as Jessica followed her in the room.

"Hey! I just made that!" Jessica exclaimed, smiling slightly at her sister's excitement.

Emmeline then left the two alone and disappeared back downstairs. Jess too went to go sit on her own bed and grinned at Bailey. "So are you excited to go back?" she asked.

"You mean excited to go home?" Bailey asked and then threw on a sarcastic tone "No of course not, why would I be?" She then gave Jessica a proud smirk, that made Jessica laugh and grab a pillow off her bed to throw at Bailey.

Jessica grinned triumphantly and the two girls broke into a fit of laughter. They had missed this, it was dreadful to be away from each other for such a long time.

"So have you seen Jack yet this summer?" Bailey asked, and then continued "I've only just owled him myself. I miss him tons, it will be so great to see him again. Didn't you say you might invite him over?"

"Unfortunately I've only owled him as well." Jessica's smile faded a bit. Jack and the girls were very close; ever since they met him in first year he had had a huge impact on their lives. "I miss him too. But yes, I do think I will invite him over - after the cup. Oh it will be wonderful having the three of us together." She smiled.

Bailey frowned in thought. She looked at Jessica for a moment before asking "What's going through your head? That's a smile I've never seen before..."

Jessica laughed "What, so I can't have different smiles now?"

Smiling again, Bailey replied "I suppose you can. I guess I was just being ridiculous." She laughed. "I do have a tendency to make things much bigger than they actually are. Remember when I thought that there was something odd about Ron's rat? I wasn't right about that at all" she finished sarcastically.

Jessica raised an eyebrow, "And then the rat was your godfather." She gave her sister a short playful glare, "But that was one time. It was a normal smile, I was excited to have the three of us together, is that a crime?"

Bailey's face became one of anger for a moment, and she opened her mouth to yell something foul about her pathetic Godfather Peter Pettigrew, but regained control over herself just in time to snap it shut. Instead she replied with a tone still full of sarcasm, "Oh yes, I have only been right one time. You just wait and see. If this doesn't turn out to be something strange, I will eat a handful of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans."

Jessica smirked, "Fine, deal. But there is nothing strange, you say stuff like this all the time and it's always nothing."

"We'll see about that!" Bailey cried as she launched Jessica's pillow back at her.

Giggling madly, the middle Potter Triplet ran out of the room and down the stairs with Jess hot on her heels. Skirting around Emmeline who was making her way towards the sofa, she ran out into the backyard. Feeling the comfortable coolness that comes with being in a forest, she smiled even wider and only stopped when she got to the foaming river.

Jessica caught up to her, breathing hard and laughing quietly.

"That's not fair! You can't get a head start if you're already faster than me." Jessica said exasperatedly, the trace of a laugh hiding behind her teeth.

Winking at the youngest Potter Triplet, Bailey began stripping down her clothes until she was standing in a pink bikini. If she had been around anybody else she would have felt self-conscious, but as it was her sister and her best friend, she didn't even think twice.

"Are you serious?! You'll freeze!" Jessica exclaimed, already knowing what Bailey was planning to do.

"It will be a nice change from boiling like a lobster." Bailey replied with a hint of bitterness in her voice.

Before Jessica had a chance to reply, Bailey had made a graceful dive into the river. Surfacing, she pushed the water out of her eyes. She smiled at Jess and treaded water carefully.

Jessica raised an eyebrow, there was no way in hell she would be joining Bailey in the water. Jess wasn't one for swimming, but her sister definitely was. "Fine." She laughed; there was no stopping Bailey when she had her mind set on something. Instead of getting in, Jess sat down on the bank of the river, letting her feet dangle into the cool waters. "This is nice." She said.

Bailey swam over to where Jessica was sitting. "Yes, it really is." she replied. "But I'll admit that you were right about one thing - this water is freezing!"

She placed her elbows on the bank of the river and laid her head on them for a moment, looking up at her sister who she had always thought was beautiful.

"You know, you really should test the water out a little more. I think you'll enjoy it!" She said sneakily before grabbing Jessica's leg and pulling her in.

Jessica fell down into the water, her head fully immersed in its depths. In a moment she had pushed herself back up to the surface, wet hair clinging to her face. "Thank you. You know I really wanted a swim; what a great sister I have." Jessica remarked sarcastically. A devious glint reached her eyes as she splashed water straight at Bailey.

She swam to the part of the river where her feet could touch the ground and took a moment there to ring out her hair. This reminded Jess of the time that Bailey, Jack and herself had gone swimming in the Great lake. Jack had snuck up behind her, lifted her off the ground and thrown her into the water. Bailey had laughed her head off at that. Jessica had pretended to be mad for a bit, but she couldn't stay mad at either of them, and the day turned out to be one of the best days of her third year.

Smiling at her sister, Bailey swam over to the bank of the river. She pulled herself out of the water, and used her fingers to untangle her braid. Imitating her sister, she sat and squeezed the water out of her hair. Jessica watched her walk over to the clothesline and pluck a towel off, and then begin to dry herself. Replacing her shorts and tank top she threw a towel to Jess.

"Do you have any tea?" Bailey paused "That was a ridiculous question. Dry off, and I'll go make some for us."

Her feet padding softly on the cool floors, she walked towards the kitchen, where she flipped on the kettle. She opened the cupboard and pulled out two mugs, one blue and the other purple. Emmeline had bought the purple mug for when Bailey came to visit, hoping to make her feel at home; admittedly, it had worked.

As the water finished boiling, Bailey prepared each mug with tea the way each girl preferred it. Looking at the time, she decided that she might prepare some lunch for them as well. Knowing that cooking would end in a catastrophe, she prepared some sandwiches and sliced fruit, just as Jessica came down the stairs.

"I didn't notice you go upstairs. Here, want to help me with this?" Bailey said as she handed Jessica the blue mug and the fruit.

"Well, I had to change out of my wet clothes." she said as she placed everything on the table.

They both sat and ate in a comfortable silence for a few moments.

Sighing, Bailey looked at Jessica and said "I'm really worried about Harry. If he's in danger right now, I really think he should have protection from the ministry like he did against Sirius last year. I think he should contact Dumbledore and if he doesn't, we should contact Dumbledore for him."

Understanding Bailey's feelings, Jessica placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "He's going to be fine. Let's give him a couple days... Maybe we can owl him and ask to meet him at the World Cup. I know he wouldn't miss that for anything. If you're not satisfied after talking to him, we'll owl Dumbledore."

Bailey smiled at the youngest Potter triplet. "Deal. We can write the letter before dinner tonight."

Finishing their lunch, they cleaned everything up together, feeling much better about Harry's situation. Working methodically as a team and just enjoying each other's company, they washed and dried dishes. After they were finished, they headed back out into the beautiful garden. Finding a sunny patch of grass and feeling slightly exhausted from the excitement of the day, they laid down on the soft, sweet grass. They began lightly dozing off in the afternoon sunlight.

"Hey Jess?" Bailey asked quietly.

"Mhmm?" she murmured sleepily.

"Thanks for bringing me home."

**AN: Hate it? Love it? Tell us what you think in a review! We appreciate all reviews, whether they are good or bad. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to PM our account. We will be updating soon!**


End file.
